Take Away / The Lure of Salvage
Take Away / The Lure Of Salvage is a record containing dub versions of XTC tracks released under the "Mr. Partridge" moniker of Andy Partridge. It was released on February 29, 1980 on Virgin Records. Side A is titled "Take Away" and side B "The Lure of Salvage." Partridge made Take Away... totally royalty-free for a cost of 2,000 pounds, and asked Virgin to set the price low. Virgin sold the album with the maximum price of 3.99 pounds. The cover pictures on the album's back and front are taken from a post card of Jayne Mansfield in a swimming pool. The figures floating on the water are hot water bottles shaped like her, on the back cover some of which Partridge scribbled out. The back cover reads as follows: "This used to be some XTC records. It is now a collection of tracks that have been electronically processed/shattered and layered with other sounds or lyrical pieces. All initial sound by XTC. Additional sound/lyrics by Andy Partridge. Put and take by John Leckie and Andy Partridge on 10/10/79. Alan Jakoby was the tapir. Destructed/constructed at Regents Park Recording Company. If you liked Go + then this record weighs approximately the same amount." Andy took existing XTC songs and separated different tracks from the songs to give the experiment/addition of sounds of the track a whole new identity. Available on the Explode Together: The Dub Experiments 78-80 CD, along with the Go + EP. Track listing #"Commerciality (Signal Ad)" (Andy Partridge) (3:08) #"The Day they Pulled the North Pole Down" (Colin Moulding/Andy Partridge) (3:50) #"The Forgotten Language of Light" (Andy Partridge) (4:17) #"Steam Fist Futurist" (Andy Partridge) (3:09) #"Shore Leave Ornithology (Another 1950)" (Andy Partridge) (5:32) #"Cairo" (Andy Partridge) (1:52) #"The Rotary" (Andy Partridge) (3:21) #"Madhattan" (Colin Moulding/Andy Partridge) (3:17) #"I Sit in the Snow" (Andy Partridge) (3:12) #"Work Away Tokyo Day" (Colin Moulding/Andy Partridge) (4:05) #"New Broom" (Colin Moulding/Andy Partridge) (5:27) The Source Of The Tracks #"Refrigeration Blues" (White Music outtake; the lyrics were a poem called "Signal Ad (Saleable Futurity"). #"Heatwave" (using the backing tracks and slowing them down). #"Millions" (using the percussion tracks and adding guitar and ad-libbed vocals). #"Real by Reel" (using the backing tracks and adding various sounds). #"Pulsing Pulsing" (using the backing tracks and adding various things with poetry inspired by Charlie Parker's "Ornithology"). #"Homo Safari" (sped up backing tracks adding keyboards, vocals and handclaps). #"Helicopter" (improvised guitar/singing/yelling over drums, bass and percussion tracks). #"That is the Way" (backing track with new sounds added). #"Roads Girdle the Globe" (slowed-down backing track of the bridge with poem and sounds added). #"Red / Day In Day Out" (original beginning, then all nine of Barry Andrews' sax parts from "Red" played simultaneously, and "Day In Day Out" sped up with a new bass line). #"Making Plans for Nigel" (new lyrics and sounds to the backing tracks). Personnel *Andy Partridge - Guitars, Bass, Keyboards, Harmonica, Percussion & Vocals *Barry Andrews - Keyboards, Piano, Organs, Saxophone & Vocals *Dave Gregory - Guitars, Keyboards & Vocals *Colin Moulding - Bass & Vocals *Terry Chambers - Drums, Percussion & Vocals *Dick Cuthell - Trumpet on "Madhattan (That is the Way)" *Marianne Partridge - Handclaps on "Cairo" Category:Material from Wikipedia Category:Discography Category:Andy Partridge discography